nationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jedi Coalition
The Jedi Coalition was a coalition government between the New Jedi Order and the Alliance-in-exile, along with the Maw Irregular Fleet and the Mandalorians. It was officially formed by Luke Skywalker after the Battle of Kashyyyk in response to Darth Caedus's rule of the Galactic Alliance. Their objective was to remove Caedus from power so they could peacefully end the Second Galactic Civil War. History Withdrawal at Kuat The Battle of Kuat had been going on for nearly a week. Darth Caedus's plan to finally win the war was to have the Jedi in their StealthX starfighters launch a shadow bomb run on the Confederation Fleet and destroy it. While talking with his fellow Jedi, Luke tried to come up with a plan of action for the Jedi to take. There was nothing to arrest Jacen for and Luke didn't want to support the Confederation. But the Jedi couldn't allow Jacen to push them any further - something needed to be done. Luke asked the Jedi when that line was crossed. But the rest of the Jedi stated that the line wasn't crossed until he said so. Cilghal arrived and told Luke that Chief of State Cal Omas had been killed and it was Ben that did it. Luke immediately confronted Jacen and informed him that the Jedi would no longer support him. After Jacen threatened to kill the Jedi he held hostage on Ossus, Luke left and returned to his StealthX. It seemed to Caedus that Luke's withdrawal from the GA was not official and was ready to use them to end the war. After the Jedi launched he reached out to them and urged them to attack, they responded with waves of anger and left the system. Caedus realized that the Jedi had deserted him and ordered that the Jedi Temple on Coruscant be occupied and the Jedi on Ossus to be killed. Even though the Alliance eventually won at Kuat the battle didn't have the intended impact on the Confederation and both sides suffered heavy casualties.Inferno The Battle of Kashyyyk After Kuat, Luke led the Council Masters to Kashyyyk so they could address the Rock Council. He informed them that the assassination of Cal Omas was arranged by Jacen and requested that the Wookiees join their Coalition against him. After being informed by Ben that the Jedi were on Kashyyyk, Caedus departed for Kashyyyk to give the Wookiees an opportunity to turn over the Jedi even though he knew they would refuse. When his fleet arrived a squadron of Owools approached and heard his demands. Caedus's true intentions were to make the Confederation abort their military campaign towards Coruscant. So after they lied about harboring the Jedi he had justification for attacking the planet, which would attract the Confederation away from the core to help the Wookiees. He began an Orbital bombardment of the planet. The Owools led by Lowbacca immediately launched a shadow bomb on the Anakin Solo’s bridge. At the same time Ben Skywalker tried to kill Caedus. Both Lowbacca and Ben had failed to kill him and Caedus immobilized Ben with Force lightning and put him in the Embrace of Pain, hoping to turn him to the dark side. On Kashyyyk, Han and Leia left for Hapes to gain the support of Queen Mother Tenel Ka Djo. Meanwhile Luke led a wing of StealthXs in an assault on the Anakin Solo's long-range turbolaser batteries firing on the planet. The Wookiee fleet was still organizing which left the Jedi as the planet's only defenders. Caedus flew out in his own StealthX and engaged Luke and his sister Jaina. After being shot down by friendly fire, Luke faked his own death and landed on the Anakin Solo. After disabling the long-range turbolasers he engaged Darth Caedus in a fierce duel. The fight between Grand Master and Dark Lord of the Sith was extremely vicious and the upper hand shifted back and forth until Ben escaped the Embrace and stabbed Caedus with a vibroblade. Since Luke believed that killing his nephew would result in his son falling to the dark side, he took Ben and left. Parley on the Dragon Queen funeral.|Darth Caedus, the target of the Jedi Coalition]] After the duel, Tenel Ka arrived with her forces and attacked Caedus's fleet after he denied her offer of surrender. With an overwhelming amount of enemies attacking it seemed that the Fifth Fleet would be destroyed. But the arrival of Alema Rar and her Sith Meditation Sphere combined with Caedus's own Sith Battle Meditation gave him the power to push through the Bothan forces and escape. Afterwards the Confederation and Jedi leaders met on the Dragon Queen to discuss the stance of the Jedi, Wookiees and Hapans in the war. The Jedi stated that they would not side with the Confederation, but would form their own faction dedicated to removing Jacen from power and then rejoin the Galactic Alliance. The Hapans and Wookiees decided to side with the Jedi. The Jedi Coalition was officially formed and agreed not interfere with the Confederation and their plans against Jacen. Ambush in the Undercity After Kashyyyk, Luke took Ben as his apprentice and set up a temporary base for the Jedi Coalition on Endor. Knowing that action needed to be taken against Jacen, he charged Kyp Durron with planning a mission. Kyp formed a plan to capture Caedus outside the Senate Building and escape in the undercity with their captive while a fake escape shuttle lead any security away. Kyp and Luke agreed that if they couldn’t capture Jacen they would kill him. After meeting Seha Dorvald, the teams guide through the undercity and a former spy for Jacen, he approved the plan. Kyp wanted Luke to lead the ambush, but Luke refused because he believed he would attack in hatred and appointed Kyle Katarn as the leader. The team was made up of Katarn, Valin Horn, Thann Mithric, Kolir Hu'lya and Seha. They travelled to Coruscant and planned for Seha to plant a tracking device on Caedus's cloak so they could track his movements. The mission was only a partial success. Seha was able to plant the device on Caedus but at a price. Jacen was now a powerful Dark Lord of the Sith and emerged from the ambush victorious after decapitating Mithric and stabbing Kyle Katarn through the chest. Seha and Horn managed to drag Katarn to safety and escaped with the rest of the team.Fury Destroying Centerpoint Station During a visit from Tenel Ka Djo, Luke Skywalker offered to retrieve her daughter Allana from Jacen who was using her to keep the Hapans in the war. Luke planned to destroy Centerpoint Station, which he believed was too dangerous for any organization to control. The Jedi taskforce would infiltrate both Centerpoint Station and the Anakin Solo where Allana was being held. During the battle Jedi Master Kyp Durron and his team infiltrated Centerpoint disguised as GAG troopers while Luke, his son and Saba Sebatyne distracted Jacen as Han and Leia retrieved Allana. Wedge Antilles and the Rakehells defended the transports and shuttles containing the strike teams. The Skywalkers would board the Anakin Solo using General Tycho Celchu's shuttle, The Jedi task force dropped out of hyperspace near Centerpoint Station. Rakehell Squadron moved toward the Anakin Solo shooting at the Reveille so the shuttle would be allowed to land in the Star Destroyer. As the shuttle landed inside the hangar, Tycho alerted GAG forces that Jedi were onboard. Caedus immediately felt the presences of the Jedi and sent YVH droids to stall them. Rakehell Squadron repeated their previous tactic with a false strike on Broadside which gave them authorization to land on Centerpoint. Aboard the transport was Doctor Toval Seyah and Kyp Durron who would disable and destroy Centerpoint. As Luke's team entered the Anakin Solo''s bridge Caedus had his YVH droids engage them. Meanwhile, Han, Leia, and Iella crawled through secret shafts on the ''Anakin to get to Allana without Caedus knowing. They finally found Allana and headed towards the Millennium Falcon. During the fight on the bridge Darth Caedus saw his droids being destroyed so he used the Force to throw Saba into one of the pits which was on fire then slammed her into the port-side wall. The team was forced to retreat when Caedus left after sensing Allana being taken away. Luke warned Leia that Jacen was on his way and they headed towards the air lock. Luke, Ben, and Saba, being chased by Caedus, finally arrived and left the Anakin Solo with Allana. Meanwhile Doctor Seyah sabotaged Centerpoint Station which led to its destruction. Allies Gained at Fondor ]] After the Jedi escaped with Allana, Darth Caedus demanded to know how the Jedi boarded the Anakin Solo. When Lieutenant Tebut admitted that although she followed protocol it was her fault, the Dark Lord Force choked her to death in front of the entire bridge crew. This incident shocked the entire Galactic Alliance Navy and convinced Cha Niathal to begin communicating with Luke Skywalker in secret. Niathal gave Luke details on the upcoming invasion of Fondor, revealing to Luke that his nephew was a Sith Lord and that he had enlisted the Imperial Remnant for the upcoming battle. Luke Skywalker warned the Fondorians of the space mines to be placed around the planet which led to the minelayer crew being killed. This greatly affected the battle against the Alliance forces as the mines could have taken out many ships quickly and reduced Alliance casualties. The Jedi did not directly fight in the battle; they only protected the unarmed civilians working in the orbital yards and hid the Fondorian navy until they ambushed the Alliance/Imperial fleet. After the Fondorians surrendered, the battle still ended up being a major victory for the Coalition after Caedus refused to accept the surrender and continued to bombard Fondor. Admiral Niathal attempted to relieve Caedus of his rank and the Galactic Alliance split into two. One side was the official GA that supported Darth Caedus which included a large majority of the Galactic Alliance Defense Force. The other was Niathal's Alliance-in-exile which was made up of defectors from the Third and Fouth fleets. They joined the Coalition along with the Maw Irregular Fleet and the Mandalorians under Boba Fett. Luke Skywalker negotiated with the president of Fondor to use the planet as the Coalition's base of operations, making a place for all enemies of Darth Caedus to rally.Revelation Reunion The Coalition ended when the Sword of the Jedi faced off against the Dark Lord of the Sith, bringing the war to an end. Everyone returned to their respective factions; splitting the Jedi Coalition back into the Galactic Alliance and the New Jedi Order once again.Invincible Known planets, organizations, and factions of the Jedi Coalition Planets *Endor (temporary base, abandoned after the Second Battle of Fondor) *Fondor (Capital) *Kashyyyk *Hapes *Shedu Maad (Jedi headquarters) Organizations and factions *New Jedi Order *Alliance-in-exile *Hapes Consortium *Imperial Remnant (later battles) *Maw Irregular Fleet *Mandalorians *Wookiees Appearances *''Inferno'' *''Fury'' *''Revelation'' *''Invincible'' Notes and references de:Jedi-Koalition Category:Galactic Alliance organizations Category:Jedi organizations Category:Resistance groups